Professor Layton and the Heart of Tears
by EvilBelgium
Summary: One of Layton's previous students has asked the professor for help to find the shards of a powerful artifact, the Heart of Tears. Accepting the request, Hershel Layton and Luke Triton gear for the adventure, but on this journey, there will be no one to trust. Shame that Layton doesn't know. Contains spoilers for all Layton games starting with Unwound/Lost Future.


It was about a year after the professor's and Luke's encounter with Phoenix Wright. The duo was now driving down a lone dirt road, driving to another scientist with a new archeology mystery.

"Professor, who is this person?" Luke asked.

"He is a lone scientist named Edward Fauhner." Professor explained, "He has found something that really piqued my interest."

"But what if it's like what happened with Desmond Sycamore?"

Layton remembered his encounter with the professor in Froenborg, only to find out the peaceful archaeologist was no other than Descole, his rival and brother.

"Edward was one of my students back at the university. I am certain there is nothing that can be wrong." Layton answered as they pulled up to their destination.

It was a normal sized house, fairly old as well. It was the house of Edward Fauhner.

Professor Layton knocked on the door twice before it swung open.

"Professor Hershel Layton, I presume?" The person at the door greeted.

He looked fairly young for a scientist, about 18 years old, and about as tall as Professor Layton. He had short, messy black hair and brown eyes. He also wore a crooked red tie.

"Yes." Professor said, shaking the man's hand, "And you must be Professor Fauhner?"

"Well, I wouldn't call myself a professor." Edward laughed, "Please come in."

The house was mostly empty, with a few pieces of furniture and some pictures of the ocean. The only room that looked messy was Fauhner's study. The walls were covered in papers that made up the resemblance of a map, while the rest were scattered on a desk.

"This is my study" Edward said, embarrassed. "It's a bit messy."

"I don't have a problem with an unorganized study." Professor replied.

"Well, anyway, I have been studying a certain artifact for as long as I can remember." Edward began, "It's called the Heart of Tears, among many names."

Edward showed them a sketch of a giant red stone.

"It may look like a ruby, but it's actually not." Edward explained, "In fact, it has components that are not on the periodic table."

He walked over to the wall covered in large pieces of paper.

"The stone is split into three pieces, hidden around the world. I have only been able to locate one."

Edward pointed to a big red dot marked "1". Right next to it was a dot marked "London"

"Wow it's really close!" Luke pointed out.

"Indeed Luke, but I'm afraid this can be a disadvantage." Layton said.

"Yes. If it really is in London, then that most likely means that someone is in possession of it." Edward began.

"And if someone does in fact have it, then it would be quite the challenge to obtain it from them." The professor finished.

"Well we have to at least try!" Luke objected.

"When did we say we weren't?" Edward said, smiling.

[Trans.]

Layton pulled up the car to a small apartment building. Luke was sitting in the front, and Edward in the back.

"This is the place?" Luke questioned, confused.

"Yes. I was here about a week ago." Edward said, "I just needed the professor's help."

"Hopefully it is not a possession." Layton added.

The trio walked into the building and was greeted by a short, old woman behind a desk.

"Oh hello!" The woman greeted, "Are you here to stay?"

"I'm afraid not." The professor replied, "We would like to know the inhabitants of this apartment building."

"Well, there is only one person living here." The woman replied sadly, "She's in room 17, on the hallway to the left."

"Thank you."

They walked down the quiet hallway toward the door marked 17. Edward walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a girl. She was a small amount shorter than Fauhner, with short brown hair and fierce brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

She seemed boisterous, like Emmy.

"Uh…" Fauhner stammered. He was obviously blushing.

"I am Professor Layton from the Greensheller University. We believe you are in possession of an ancient artefact called the Heart of Tears." Professor Layton said for Edward.

The girl leaned against the doorframe.

"I don't have anything like that." She plainly said, "I do have some information that may help you, though."

"Oh, why thank you." Layton said.

The three followed the girl into her apartment room.

"I'm Eileen, by the way." She said, "Eileen Phillips."

Eileen's apartment was fairly clean, like Edward's house. The couch was covered in sheets, probably where she slept. Eileen opened a door to reveal the bedroom. The bedroom had a desk filled with neatly stacked papers and the bed was covered in a big map.

"I've only found two locations." Eileen said, walking to the map, "Not sure what kind of places they are hidden, but it's better than nothing."

"Why didn't you look for the pieces when you had their locations?" Luke piped up.

"Well, my calculations might be flawed, and I also have a small problem." Eileen explained as she looked out the window, "Speaking of which, can you stay here for a bit?"

Eileen walked out. Layton, Luke and Edward sat in the room for a minute before they heard a commotion outside. Luke ran to the window.

"Professor!" He called.

Layton ran to the window and looked outside as well.

"What in the world…" Layton muttered.

Eileen was outside fighting a gang of people surrounding her. She knocked them down one by one, punching them and bashing their skulls together. Eileen came back to the room as if nothing happened.

"What do you know?" Eileen joked and started to pack a small messenger bag, "Time to move again."

"W-what?" Edward questioned.

"It's a long story." Eileen replied, "So unless you want to come with me to find the pieces of the Heart of Tears, I suggest you start running. They saw you with me."

"Who did?" Edward demanded.

"Targent." Eileen said as if it was nothing.

"What?" Luke exclaimed, "Professor, I thought Targent was gone forever!"

"I believed Targent would not have been gone for long." Layton said.

"What about those maps?" Edward pointed out.

"Don't worry." Eileen replied, "They're all fake. Let's go."

Eileen gracefully ran to the receptionist's desk and paced a tip in a jar.

"I have to go Miss." Eileen told her.

"But-"

"I'll come back, I promise."

Eileen jaunted to the car and sat in the back seat. Edward looked at Layton, then the car. He slowly walked to the car and sat with Eileen. Layton smiled and shook his head.

"Where shall we go?" Layton asked when he started the car.

"First, we need to find some sort of boat or aircraft. Then we'll figure out from there." Eileen answered.

"We could get those at the port by the beach town." Edward suggested.

Layton nodded and drove down the road. Another adventure awaited.

[Trans.]

The sun was setting over the horizon, slowly turning day to night. Everyone else slept as the professor continued to drive. Layton slowed the car to a stop in order to save gas. He looked at the backseat. Eileen had accidentally fall onto Edward's shoulder. Layton smiled. They reminded him of his time with Claire. The professor suddenly felt sad, and sat back in his seat.

"Hopefully it won't be the same outcome." Layton said to himself before falling asleep.


End file.
